Rompiendo promesas
by Esteicy
Summary: Bucky había prometido que no volvería a matar, pero cuando alguien te arrastra hasta tu límite algunas promesas simplemente no pueden sostenerse./Bucky x Pietro/"Este fic participa en el Reto especial: "Tú también flotarás..." del foro La Torre Stark.


**Dis: **_Nada me pertenece, todo es de Marvel._

**Hola amigos de FF, aquí vengo con otro fic para un reto de la Torre Stark, un poco fuera de fecha tener fics de Halloween en diciembre pero...meh, lo que sea.**

**El prompt fue algo interesante, la verdad no sé si lo habré hecho bien con completar lo que se esperaba de mí con eso pero...fue divertido jugar con el concepto, tuve que borrar y empezar de nuevo varias veces, si no fuera porque se alargó el plazo de entrega de verdad que no alcanzaba a tiempo.**

**Primero debo aclarar que esto tiene una mezcla del canon de los comics y de las películas, junto con algo de mi propia imaginación, por si suena algo confuso para quienes no estén familiarizados con la historia de estos personajes en otros medios.**

**Bucky/Pietro es la pareja principal, no llegan a interactuar en el fic pero se siente el amor de verdad. Vi esta pareja en algunos fics por Ao3 y pensé que era muy bonita y tierna, luego tuve un roleplay (comicverse) y quedé totalmente enamorada.**

**Also, advertencia de asesinato, tortura y mención de abuso sexual. Nada es muy explicito pero cuento con avisar de para que sepan qué encontrarán.**

**Espero que les guste, sin más a leer.**

* * *

**"Para matar a alguien le disparas desde un auto. Solo te arriesgas a estar ahí tanto tiempo si el acto significa algo".**

* * *

Bucky prometió que no volvería a matar.

No matar parece simple, la mayoría de las personas pasa una vida larga y plena sin quitarle la vida a otro ser humano, muchos no tienen que cargar con esas cosas en la conciencia, no tienen idea de lo que es oír los susurros del arrepentimiento al irse a dormir o mirarse al espejo.

Bucky no era como todos ellos, estaba lejos de ese pacífico número de personas "normales", incluso para los estándares de un soldado las cosas habían estado jodidas para él. Entró demasiado joven, prácticamente un niño arrancado de los brazos de su madre…si su santa madre hubiera estado viva, pero por supuesto que no lo estaba, ella murió cuando Bucky era todavía muy joven como para entender muchas cosas.

Entonces fue arrojado a un campo de guerra, solo un inocente mocoso jugando a golpear nazis, poco sabía el joven James de las cosas que le aguardarían luego de aquel fatídico incidente que se llevó su brazo y con ello años enteros de su vida. Creció para convertirse en el soldado perfecto de aquellos que querían ver a su nación caer, su mente fue bloqueada tras un muro mientras su cuerpo era conducido como una simple marioneta, ejecutando las aberraciones más grandes en contras de cualquier voluntad.

Claro que finalmente sería ayudado, claro que después de tanta sangre su vida sería restaurada a sus manos…¿pero qué queda para un hombre así de roto? ¿Heroísmo, amistad…_amor_?

Ciertamente él no se creía merecedor de ninguna de esas cosas, si acaso apenas digno de una vida de vagancias en la máxima miseria, después de todo sangre inocente empapaba sus manos tan fresca como la primera vez, inútiles eran las protestas de Steve acerca de no ser su culpa, la empatía triste de Natasha que decía entenderlo y los esfuerzos de Sam por racionalizarlo…él era un monstruo que no merecía amor. Y sin embargo la vida, impredecible como ella sola, había decidido dar un paso interesante en este tango curioso llamado destino y empujó a un muchacho a su equipo, a sus brazos y a su corazón.

Pietro Django Maximoff era su nombre, nada más un chiquillo que con mucha suerte rozaba siquiera los veinte años de edad se presentó con los Avengers seguido de su hermana Wanda, cargando una triste historia de orfandad, dolor, discriminación y uso.

Ellos lo conocían como el villano Quicksilver que ayudaba al malvado Magneto con sus planes de acabar con los humanos y tomar el mundo para los mutantes, tontamente habían creído que se trataba de un secuas que ciegamente seguí los planes viles de aquel hombre, cuando la verdad solo era un chico asustado que se unió a él luego de un momento de desesperación; él y su hermana iban a ser atacados por una turba, enfurecida y repleta de odio hacia lo que no entendían, cuando Magneto se presentó como un salvador benevolente que no tardó en cobrar el favor hecho a los gemelos con su lealtad…vida por ayuda sonaría justo, pero su trabajo acabó por ser demasiado para los jóvenes mutantes, no estaba en ellos herir a quien no se lo mereciera.

Por ello tomaron el llamado de los Vengadores por más miembros como una segunda oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo en que lo errores de su pasado dejarían de cazarlos y de hacer las cosas más complicadas.

Nuevo comienzo tuvieron pero no fue tan simple dejar los demonios atrás, Wanda tenía sus propios conflictos con los cuales lidiar pero fue Pietro quien se ganó la atención de Bucky, con sus silencios muy largos y pensativos cuando creía que nadie lo estaba viendo y con esos ojos tristes…los ojos de un hombre que ha matado y se arrepiente de ello, Bucky los conocía demasiado bien pues eran los mismos que contemplaba cada vez que se miraba al espejo.

Tomó largos meses de confidencias y confianzas, trabajo duro que llevó a dos personas rotas y desconfiadas a convertirse en amigos y luego…algo más. Fue entonces cuando Pietro se abrió sobre el homicidio, él había estado intentando tomar algo de comer…sabía que robar estaba mal, odiaba hacerlo pero él y su hermana estaban muriendo de hambre, necesitaba solo un poco…aquel hombre tenía tanto ¿Cómo podía enfurecerse por unos trozos de pan ya endurecidos?

Pero lo hizo, se puso furioso cuando encontró al pobre chiquillo que de la debilidad no pudo escapar, empezó a vociferar amenazas mientras buscaba algo con lo cual pudiera acabar con la vida del muchacho que lo miraba con terror ¿quién mata por algo de pan? Eso era demente…pero esas personas no lo veían como un ser humano, si acaso como un animal indeseable, no era sencillo ser pobre y romani en esa zona. Por eso debió reaccionar rápido cuando el objeto contundente se dirigió hacia él, la adrenalina de su cuerpo dando un disparo feroz que le permitió contratacar, empujando al malnacido hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y hacia su propia muerte cuando su cabeza se ensartó en unos fierros demasiado afilados colocados en un lugar desafortunado, uno de ellos atravesó su cráneo hasta sobresalir por su ojo, la sangre rojiza brillante ante el horrorizado niño.

Pietro no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de siquiera procesar el shock de tan grotesca escena, en cuanto oyó el más mínimo ruido solo atinó a agarrar la comida y escapar lo más rápido que sus debilitadas piernas pudieran permitirle, hasta que finalmente se encontró en un sitio lo suficientemente seguro como para colapsar y vomitar la hiel de su vacío estómago hasta que esta le quemara la garganta, para después llorar y llorar con balidos desgarradores desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Lágrimas vinieron cuando confesó su crimen a Bucky, una confesión que no le había dado ni siquiera a su amada gemela en quien confiaba con toda su alma, se sentía culpable…había sido tan joven después de todo ¿Por qué debió un niño inocente manchar sus manos con sangre? Bucky fue comprensivo, libre de juicios ofreció su hombro para que llorara, sus brazos para que lo sujetaran y sus labios para que se llevaran las gotas de tristeza y culpa de tan angelical rostro.

Hacerse pareja fue simplemente un desenlace natural, amaba a Pietro y deseaba mantenerlo a salvo de todo mal, había querido protegerlo en tantas ocasiones que había incluso arriesgado su vida por ello.

Pero no puedes proteger a alguien por siempre ¿cierto? Era sencillo repetirse eso para intentar de alguna manera lidiar con su error, pero eran palabras vacías que no alivianaban el peso de su conciencia mientras veía al amor de su vida yaciendo en una camilla de hospital, su cuerpo vendado y conectado a numerosas máquinas para mantenerlo estable luego de la brutal tortura que aquel bastardo asqueroso le había hecho vivir.

_Crossbones_…Brock Rumlow, un malnacido que había hecho la vida de Bucky miserable en Hydra antes de que lograra librarse de ellos y que guardaba un gran rencor hacia él, lo veía como un perro que había mordido la mano que le dio de comer, como una basura que necesitaba aprender una lección, por eso es que cuando se enteró que el ex esclavo había decidido emparejarse con aquella belleza de cabello blanco no tardó en tramar un plan para lastimarlo donde más le doliera.

Tomó a Pietro de su lado, lo torturó, lo violó inclusive…y luego tuvo la desfachatez de reírse en su cara cuando escapaba del enfurecido soldado, prometiendo volver a acabar el trabajo una vez se distrajera, jurando que mientras él viviera su dulce novio nunca estaría a salvo.

Pero uno tiene que ser cuidadoso con las palabras que usa…no puedes decir "mientras viva" y luego sorprenderte cuando tu víctima decide que su mejor defensa es acabar contigo.

Así que sí…Bucky había prometido que no volvería a matar, pero cuando alguien te arrastra hasta tu límite algunas promesas simplemente no pueden sostenerse. Él salió no solo a buscarlo, salió a cazarlo como un animal rabioso que necesitaba ser exterminado, buscó en cada rincón con una paciencia admirable, amenazando y rompiendo cuantos dientes tuviera que romper hasta que finalmente lo tuvo donde lo quería. Ningún vengador sabía de esto, ni siquiera Pietro mismo tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo, no sería solo justicia…sería venganza.

Lo llevó a una bodega abandonada, lo encadenó a una pared e hizo cosas atroces…cortó su carne con herramientas oxidadas para hacer el proceso más lento y agonizante, quemó su piel con sopletes y agua hirviendo hasta verla ampollada y rojiza, rompió sus huesos haciendo que sobresalieran de la carne en posiciones completamente grotescas, acabó con sus sentidos uno por uno de forma sádica; adiós a su lengua arrancada y mutilada, adiós a la nariz, adiós a los oídos reventados todos con golpes, adiós a sus ojos apuñalados y ferozmente arrancados.

James esperó hasta el último momento para dar el ataque mortal, con el cráneo del bastardo siendo destrozados por puñetazos potentes y certeros, quebrándolo y abriéndolo mientras los gritos enfurecidos de Bucky resonaban por todo el lugar.

"¡Por Pietro!" decía "¡Porque te atreviste a lastimarlo!" y cada segundo de agonía que pasó hasta que su cerebro acabó desparramado en el piso del cuarto era debidamente merecido.

Mientras limpiaba el desastre y se encargaba del cuerpo se dijo a sí mismo que una simple bala entre los ojos desde la distancia hubiera sido igual de efectiva, pero lo cierto es que no era así…él había querido hacerlo sufrir, había querido _verlo_ sufrir, pagar por todo lo que le hizo a Pietro, incluso si era arriesgado y desagradable…lo valía, por Pietro lo valía. Cuando el cadáver dejó de ser un problema él volvió a la base, levantando ahora una nueva promesa, él no volvería a matar…mientras nadie tocara a su Pietro.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! Siempre es divertido hacer esta clase de retos, hacen que salga de mi zona de comfort y pruebe cosas nuevas, ya sea parejas o escenarios.**

**Me hubiera gustado quizás ser más detallada en la descripción de algunas cosas pero no soy muy buena con el gore la verdad.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, si fue así pueden dejar un bello review o u favorito, lo que les acomode.**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
